<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Maid in Heaven by Shadow Writer of Love (KitaroBoi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757300">A Night Maid in Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaroBoi/pseuds/Shadow%20Writer%20of%20Love'>Shadow Writer of Love (KitaroBoi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Maid Cafe, No Plot, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaroBoi/pseuds/Shadow%20Writer%20of%20Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was early March in Uranohoshi as the sense of new beginning began and the sense of romance lingered from the month before. Both of these feelings would capture a boy as he entered a cafe that his girlfriend worked at.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohara Mari/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Maid in Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since Mari's speech pattern is interspersed with English and this is an EN fic I decided to write in an indicator signified by:<br/>[speech]<br/>That shows that w/e word is in the bracket is being said in English for better imagining of the speech patterns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Welcome to the Uranohoshi Cafe! May I please guide you to your seat, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” replied the boy to the waitress’s question as he eyed the place down. The girl was in a full maid outfit... completely different than what he expected from just the simple ‘cafe’ that his girlfriend has told him it was. It wasn’t every day that you walk into a cafe and a girl was wearing a maid costume much less a cafe that one’s own girlfriend worked at.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something the matter, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh no... it’s nothing...” trying to hide his confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid. Well then, right this way.”</p><p> </p><p>The lady in the maid outfit lead him to a seat in the cafe, it was a long couch-like alley with a table there in front, he took a seat, no one else at the tables next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Here is your menu, sir, your waitress will be right out.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the boy was beginning to wonder just what his girlfriend was up to at work whenever-- she appeared. His heart stopped for a moment as his girlfriend appeared in a maid costume, much like the rest. However, she was more captivating than any of the other girls he saw at the cafe. While possibly because they were lovers but he couldn’t help but think she was the most beautiful person in the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>Her expression was jovial, with a slight smirk of a smile exuding her mischievous energy that was at the center of her personality. Her golden blonde hair done up in her quintessential french braid, soft and glistening in the light of the cafe. The maid uniform was cute, if not a bit embarrassing to see her in such an outfit. The skirt was short, showing off she was wearing thigh high stockings with garter belts, her legs form on full display, adding to her alluring physique. She wore the costume beautifully, entrancing the boy with the sight of it all.</p><p> </p><p>“[Hello]! My name is Mari Ohara, and how may I serve you today?~” she said with her strange accent and normal aloofness, shooting him a wink and a smirk, further entrancing the boy with her energy.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi... you look great today...” the boy said, complimenting her, trying to act natural despite the embarrassment and unusual setting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehehe!~ Why aren’t you the charmer?~” Mari says giving him a look that could only be described as seducing. Almost as if she was calling him to her, knowing her allure.</p><p> </p><p>“One coffee please...” the boy says, being as stiff and cold as ice in the middle of winter.</p><p> </p><p>“[Oh]? Are you okay, master? You seem a bit stiff... you can’t be nervous right?~” Mari says as she starts to lean in closer. Her gaze filled with a look that was both regal and cheeky all at the same time. Egging on the boy’s embarrassment. “Oh!~~ You’re turning red!~ Is your girlfriend in this outfit too much for you?~” Mari says in a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s fine it’s just... you’re really cute is all,” the boy says his face burning red as he begins to feel a bit lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Tehehe~ Why thank you!” she says as she sits down next to him on the seat, her soft skin was rubbing up against his own, giggling as she snuggles next to him. He was close enough to smell her and her scent was as enticing as ever, with a slight citrus smell with an aura and lady-like femininity to it the boy was further entranced by the spell his girlfriend was so clearly trying to cast.</p><p> </p><p>She then looks at him up close, her face close enough to kiss if she weren’t on duty (albeit she was already acting like she wasn’t). Her soft breathing was barely audible through the background noise of the cafe as she looks at him longingly, as if wanting something, with her gorgeous amber eyes that glistened more and more every second he looked at them. Her lips, soft and moist with a slight glisten to them almost taunted the boy as she looked continued to stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it’ll just be the [coffee]?” Mari asked, breaking the gaze she had on him and returning to form, standing up slowly and straightening her skirt out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” the boy said cuing Mari’s leave. He puts down his head for a minute hiding in his embarrassment of the situation, yet also oddly giddy seeing his girlfriend in such a state. Mari then returns with the coffee and a creamer cup in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“One, [coffee] for you, master anda treat!~”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” The boy was confused as he didn’t order anything else but the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this isn’t an item on the menu, it’s my [special treatment]!~”</p><p> </p><p>“E-Eh!?!?!?!?” the boy says as his heart skips a beat. The girl then promptly heads over to sit on the boy’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hehe, I have to tease you a bit more!~</em>” she whispers in his ear, forcing his heart to skip a beat as her more playful side seemed to be coming out. She continued sitting there staring at him with an inviting gaze. Starting to run her finger down his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mari-chan!? A-Are you sure you should be doing this?” </p><p>“It’s fine!~ As long as I don’t say, do this!” As she said that she ran her finger down his cheek slowly breathing down his neck while doing it. Sending a chill down the boys spin, yet he could not move thanks to Mari’s position on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, so squirmy!~ Well, rules are rules and I should probably get back to work!~ Meet me in the back after my shift, we’ll continue this there.~” she said as she took her leave.</p><p> </p><p>The boy then finished his coffee and left waiting for Mari’s shift to end before heading to the back of the cafe. Mari walks out a few minutes later, still in her uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t take that off after you’re shift?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would normally but today I have a [special meeting]!~”</p><p> </p><p>They both approach each other, having been held back for this entire time and meet each other with a deep embrace. An action that, while quite normal to them at this point, never became any less special and exciting. As their feelings connected with each other when they hugged and the boy slowly runs soft kisses up the nape of her neck, causing her to blush profusely.</p><p> </p><p>“[S-Sorry] for the wait…” she whispers as her face caked in red as she stares at him with loving eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, at least we don’t have to wait now...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I love you!~”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Mari!” these were the last words spoken for a bit as the girl runs her finger along the boys cheek and they both lean in for a kiss. Mari’s soft, sweet lips touch his as they stand there in a moment of pure ecstasy, holding onto each other without end. Merely enjoying the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“[Amazing]...~” Mari says when their lips separate as her eyes, completely smitten, connect with his. Their hearts on fire their lips reconnect, this time more intense than the last as their tongues touch and the sparks of love ring through the atmosphere. They remained like this for a minute before separating again. Nighttime was approaching meaning they’d need to leave the cafe lot soon.</p><p> </p><p>“How much longer do you wanna go?” the boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“All night, if we can~” Mari replied.</p><p> </p><p>And with that they headed home, spending the entire night enthralled in others’ love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>